Back to You
by Tajj
Summary: Danny crossed the Narrow Sea with a Khal, but it wasn't Drogo. After being blind sighted as soon as she landed in the 7 Kingdoms and losing everything and almost everyone she came there with, Danny seeks refuge from Cersei's vengeful hand back in Essos, but there's only one man courageous enough to ignore Cersei's bounties, the Khal she left behind, Khal Drogo.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true. **

"I will not hear it."

I place a shaking hand over my eyes and try to will the motion sickness away. I should be used to it by now. The smelly saltine air whips past my nose as I peek out of the small peep hole towards the upper deck of the boat. The last time I crossed this sea was with my husband and my brother. I stood on the top deck, daydreaming about all the riches we'd see once we took back our throne and our land. What a fantastic tale they spun, and what a stupid girl I was to believe it.

"Danny, please hear me out."

Jorah Mormont steps closer to me, not that anywhere in this small space couldn't be considered close. Mother of the People, that's what my brother said I'd be once we landed. Now look at me, Mother of the Stow Aways.

"We have to survive once we land."

I refuse to consider his words. I drew one lucky hand when I was married off to one of the most feared men outside the 7 kingdoms, second only to Khal Drogo. He would put up a fight against any one's forces at any time, but that was the only thing he could put up. He was left impotent due to a childhood accident, and all he ever asked was that I keep his secret. I knew there wasn't a chance that'd be the case if I did what Jorah wants me to do, if I crawled back to him.

"I'm sure he'd have our heads before he'd have me."

"I know you chose another Khal over him, but considering the defeat we suffered, if anything, he might feel vindicated, telling himself that it wouldn't have went that way if it were him there, and if you just…"

"Just what?!" I whip around. "You, my brother and my husband put me on pedal stool, on a balcony in the clouds and said that I would be treated like royalty for the rest of my life, for the first time in my life… Only to be bombarded as soon as we land. We're the only two that made it out with our lives, and you want to try again?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying."

"I'm saying above all else Cersei Lannister is a calculated woman, and she will have the remains checked and rechecked until she finds your body and when she doesn't, she will send for you. She will scour this Earth, put a bounty on your head bigger than this boat and nowhere will be safe, except…"

"Except with him."

I met him once. My brother set up a meeting to see if he was interested in me, he rode off so displeased I was surprised that I was expected to go through with the marriage. But once word got out that I was being shopped around suitors came from all over with kind words and expensive gifts, including many other Khals, but only one was willing to cross the Narrow Sea, that made the decision easy enough for my brother.

"Yes Danny, he doesn't care about any money Cersei could throw his way and he takes orders from no one."

I take a deep breath, trying to envision a way off this boat and out of this life.

"I can stash you somewhere, go to him alone if the idea of seeing him again frightens you."

"No." I answer quickly.

As much a pain as Jorah was beginning to become in my side on this long ride, he was the only friend I had left in the world. Whatever we do, we do it together. I look over to him and lay my hand on top of his, squeezing it tightly while slowly nodding my head. He breaths out a sigh of relief strong enough to make me chuckle. He was the translator for my late husband, and the main reason for how willing he was to cross the narrow sea. He never said much to me at first, but whenever things started to break down, a fight between the warriors, a fight between my husband and my brother… the attack, he was always right there. Before I even knew something was wrong, keeping me out of harm's way. I swear one day… I'll return the favor.


End file.
